


The Second Gift

by ColorAddict



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorAddict/pseuds/ColorAddict
Summary: A/N: SPOILER ALERT!!! This oneshot is an alternate ending to season 2, episode 4“The Befana”.  As requested it is full of love square fluff :)  I hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful holiday Season!!





	The Second Gift

**Author's Note:**

> this year I took part in the @mlsecretsanta tumblr gift exchange. @hystericalcherries I’m your Miraculous Secret Santa!! so happy to finally be posting this :) I really hope you like it and that you had a wonderful holiday!

Marinette spun around in her desk chair, cradling her newest position in her hands. Adrien had given her a gift! He had loved her charm bracelet so much that he had taken time out of his busy schedule to make her a matching one by hand.

She gently ran her fingers over each bead that he had picked out with her in mind as a light blush coated her cheeks.

“Isn’t it beautiful Tikki?” Marinette hummed as she fastened the treasure around her wrist. Her kwami flew out from her hiding spot within Mari’s jacket and smiled at her chosen.

“It’s wonderful Marinette! I’m happy that you enjoyed your party, but don’t forget that you promised to do patrol alone tonight,” She reminded the young girl.

Marinette reassured Tikki that she had not forgotten about her responsibilities as Ladybug. It was her scheduled night to patrol Paris. She would have made up an excuse to get out of it, but she didn’t want to lie to Chat Noir just to avoid giving away her birthday. Personal information was too risky and she hated lying, so she just sucked it up and agreed to continue on with her duties that night.

“An akuma attack and patrol, both on my birthday,” she mumbled under her breath. “A superhero’s work is truly never done, is it?” Tikki shook her head as Mari let out one final sigh. 

“Alright, time to get serious. Tikki Spots on!”

A pink light filled her room as her normal clothes were replaced with her red and black suit. Marinette climbed up to her balcony and pulled out her magical yo-yo. She jumped from her rooftop and propelled herself through the city.

* * * * * 

“I thought tonight was Ladybug’s turn to do patrol on her own. Why are we going out?” Plagg complained with a groan. After the akuma attack, he just wanted to eat some cheese and sleep. Adrien rolled his eyes as he picked up a small box off of his bed and held it out in front of his Kwami.

“I have something that I’ve been meaning to give to her, and there isn’t really time for gifts during an akuma attack.” Plagg moaned once again as Adrien stuffed several pillows under his covers and opened up one of his large windows.

“Just cooperate with me for one hour, and you can have as much cheese as you can eat when we get back,” Adrien pleaded. Cheese had always been Plagg’s weakness. The small cat-like creature thought the idea over for a moment before finally giving in.

“Fine, but it’s really going to cost you,” he said.

Adrien’s face lit up. “Plagg, Claws out!” he exclaimed. His black suit covered his body, and Adrien gently placed the small gift in one of his pockets. He made sure to zip it up tight before throwing himself out of the window and running across rooftops toward the usual patrol route. 

* * * * *

Marinette was exhausted. She had stopped a couple of muggers already, and had only been patrolling for half an hour. “This is going to be a long night,” she grumbled under her breath as she landed on the Eiffel tower. She liked to take breaks and look out across the city from this spot, and tonight was especially beautiful. The sky was so clear that she could count each star if she had the time. 

Marinette leaned against one of the metal beams, but just as she began to get comfortable she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She pulled out her yo-yo and spun around just as the footsteps stopped a few feet behind her. 

“Alright, please don’t kill me. I come in peace,” said a very familiar voice. Marinette’s guard fell and she let out a sigh of relief as Chat smiled innocently back at her.

“Must you always sneak up on me?” she asked with a light chuckle as he stepped closer to her. 

“Sorry m’lady, but cats are naturally very light on their feet.” Ladybug rolled her eyes and attached her yo-yo back to its spot on her hip.

“I thought we agreed that I would patrol on my own tonight. Don’t you trust me?” she teased. 

“Of course I trust you, but there’s something I’ve been meaning to give you. I figured it would be best to give it to you now rather than during an akuma attack.”

Curiosity crossed Ladybug’s face as Chat reached into his pocket to pull out a small wrapped box. Marinette was sure she hadn’t let anything slip about her upcoming birthday when around chat, so how did he know? “May I ask what the occasion is?” she asked with slight concern in her voice.

“Well one of my closest friends had a birthday recently,” he began. He knew she’d get upset with him if he started giving away information about his friends, so he tried to stay as vague as possible. “I made her a present by hand, and had quite a few materials left over when I was done. I’d hate to see them go to waste, so I decided to make you a purresent!”

Marinette’s interest was peaked. He had chosen a random day to follow her secretly and give her a handmade gift without even knowing it was her birthday. 

“Chat, I’m not so sure exchanging gifts is a very good idea. How many times have I said that our partnership needs to be professional?”

Chat’s soft smile fell and was quickly replaced with a pout. Marinette hated the way that pout made her feel. She felt like she had just taken his heart and snapped it in half right in front of him. 

“Alright I give! I’ll humor you just this once Chaton,” she said with giggle. Chat held the box out in front of her as the goofiest smile she had ever seen found its way across his face. Marinette laughed out loud and reached out for the box.

Marinette hesitantly reached for the lid on top of the box and began to remove it to reveal the present inside. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the gift and her fingers went limp. The lid of the box fell and hit the beam they were both standing on, and Marinette could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Sitting in the box was an extremely familiar charm bracelet. This bracelet was almost identical to the one she had received earlier that day from Adrien. The only difference was the pattern, but the bird shaped beads were unmistakable. 

“Is something wrong m’lady?” Chat asked. Marinette slowly looked up from the box to make eye contact with the boy she had been fighting alongside for about a year now. So many emotions bubbled up inside of her in that moment. Anger, sadness, embarrassment and pure shock all whirled around in her head as she took the bracelet out of the box and held it out in the moonlight. 

She had been worried about this moment for almost a year now, and one emotion she had never expected to feel was happiness. To both of their surprise, Marinette began to laugh. She laughed hysterically as tears began to trickle down her face. Chat was stunned.

“M’lady is everything alright? What’s so funny? And why are you crying?” he asked frantically as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

Marinette tried to compose herself and took in a few deep breaths before looking back up at him. “Nothing’s wrong chaton” she managed to get out between giggles. That response only seemed to make Chat more confused. Marinette took in one last breath and smiled up at him.

“Spots off.”

Chat shut his eyes the second he realized what was happening. She was detransforming right in front of him. Why? What on earth was going on!? 

“It’s okay Chat,” she whispered. “You can open your eyes.”

Chat took in a huge breath, but it did nothing for his nerves. He had been dreaming about this moment ever since he first laid eyes on his partner, but she had always insisted that their identities should remain a secret. Why was this time any different from the others?

His questions were answered the moment he opened his eyes. Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood in front of him. She was smiling and crying at the same time as she heald up her left wrist for him to see. 

“Hi Adrien.”

 

Tears began streaming down his face uncontrollably. Ladybug was Marinette all this time. He had given her the same gift twice in the same day. Adrien closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. The two stood there, holding each other for a full minute as they tried to silence their crying. 

Adrien released his transformation and pressed his forehead against hers. Their unmasked faces were only inches apart. “I can’t believe I’ve been searching for you all this time, and you've been sitting directly behind me in class,” he chuckled. Adrien gently took the charm bracelet out of her hands and placed it on her free wrist. He brought her hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“I love you,” he whispered. “With or without the mask, I love you Marinette.” Marinette’s heart flipped as he leaned forward and placed a second kiss on her cheek.

“I love you too,” she admitted. “Adrien I’ve been in love with you since the first day of school.” His breathing stopped and he looked into her eyes to make sure he had heard her correctly. 

“You love me too?” he asked. Marinette nodded shyly as she stared at her hands in his. “But if you love me, and I love you…” he stated almost inaudibly.

“We’re in love Chaton,” she assured him

New tears of joy ran down both of their faces as they both leaned in closer. Their lips connected and Adrien picked her up to spin them both around as he kissed her. Marinette broke the kiss to let out a laugh as he lowered her till her feet met the beam once again. 

The two exchanged “I love you’s” one more time before agreeing to finish patrol together. This was truly the best birthday Marinette could have ever asked for.


End file.
